FAQ
1. Will you add more characters to the game? No, the game is complete now so no more characters are going to be added. Initially the roster had only 10 planned characters, the final version now has 14 characters. 2. Will there be any new updates? No. The game is finished. The latest version is 2.10.3 3. Will you add more finishing moves? No. Since the game is finished, we won’t animate more animations for that. 4. Does your game support controllers? Our game uses an outdated game engine, so its controller support is limited. If you have got any trouble with your controller, we recommend using build-in joystick support (like J2K in the launcher) or Xpadder software. 5. Does your game support Mac/Linux? More or less. The game was made for Windows, although you can install the game by using PlayOnMac or PlayOnLinux and then use Wine in order to play the game. 6. How can I change a stage? If you are running the fullscreen mode, please turn it off (Alt+Enter or click F4 button). Now you should see the game’s window and its top bar with Window, Option and Help(H) tabs. Click on Option and then click on Game. New options should be now available and one of them should be Select Stage (VS.). Choose your stage and have fun! 7. When I try to start the game, I get 0xc0000022 error. What should I do? This is the issue related to Windows, either to outdated drivers or admin control. There are plenty of solutions on the Internet. Search for “0xc0000022” and find the best solution. 8. Why am I seeing wrong colours and window bars when I am using Fullscreen mode? Fullscreen mode doesn’t work fine on Windows 8, 8.1 and 10. This is because Terrordrome’s outdated game engine. Although it seems there’s a way to fix that issue. We recommend using this software https://github.com/Codeusa/Borderless-Gaming/releases. 9. Is there Xbox/Playstation/mobile version? If not, will you develop one? Nope, Terrordrome is for PC, Mac and Linux only. Porting a game to consoles/mobile has high costs and implies licensing fees, ownership of the material (characters and music which we don’t own) and other technical aspects. This also applies to discontinued consoles. 10. Have you been contacted by big companies to make it an AAA title? No. Big companies don’t need to ask any permission from us, we don’t have any ownership over the characters. If they want to use the same concept they can and they don’t need us for that. NetherRealm never asked us anything when they added Freddy Krueger or Jason Voorhees in Mortal Kombat, they just took the idea and used it for themselves. 11. Can you send me the 3D models or sprites? No. Although the game is free, it is not a communal project, the 3D models and sprites remains the property of Huracan Studio inc. 12. Are you working on a sequel or prequel? Yes, the team is officially working on a follow-up, more of a spiritual successor than a true sequel. This new game is titled: Terrordrome: Reign of the Legends. 13. What new characters can we expect in Terrordrome: Reign of the legends? As the title hints, the focus departs from horror movie licensed characters to a wider variety of popular characters rooted in cultural myth and legends as well as classic horror literature figures. 14. Is Terrodrome: RotL going to be a 3D game? The game will keep a 2D gameplay but have 3D graphics and it will be powered by Unity 3D engine. 15. Will Terrodrome: RotL be developed for Xbox One, Playstation 4 or Nintendo Switch console? We target PC as a main platform for now. Console ports are to be considered if we reach our funding goals. 16. When can we expect the crowdfunding campaign? The crowdfunding campaign is planned for Q1 2018. 17. Is there any chance we’ll see Freddy, Jason, Leatherface … (you name it) in Terrordrome: RotL? Because of all the troubles that licensing have caused us in the past (Warner wanted us to remove Freddy and Jason, and Orion wanted us to remove Ash) and because TRDM: RotL will be a commercial title, we plan to give the players a new horror fighting experience by using free licensing popular characters. The horror genre is vast enough and it would be a shame to only stick with modern licensed characters. We know we can create a very exciting and compelling game without Jason and Freddy in it, yet if we get the opportunity to include them or other popular icons, we will.